Barney's Super Singing Circus 2000 Aired on ABC (January 27, 1982) Part 1
Chris: Sort of a Coast to Coast with Daphne Blake. * Daphne: Right. But this time, I intend to find some Real haunted houses for my viewers. * Chris: Gee, it's too late since the rest of the gang won't be along for the ride. * Daphne: Yes, I really miss them. * (Fred snaps his fingers as a light bulb comes to his head) * (Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby now work at the airport as custom officers. They are watching Daphne on the big television screens) * Shaggy: Yes. Like, we really miss you as well, Daphne. * Scooby: Yes. * Chris: Don't go away. We'll be right back with Daphne Blake. * Shaggy and Scooby's Boss: Hey, you two! Get back to work! * Shaggy: Like. We're like on it, boss-man-sir. * Scooby: Uh-huh. * (Shaggy and Scooby return to their positions, going on their routine duty, inspecting the baggage claim area. Scooby sniffs all over the area until eventually, he smells something. He poses like a pointer as he points out his own finger) * Shaggy: Catch something, Scoob? * Scooby: Yes, yes, yes. * (Shaggy opens the suitcase and Scooby begins sniffing. He comes out with a pair of socks on his nose. He lets out a sneeze and the socks fly to Shaggy's face) * Shaggy: No offense, buddy. But I think your nose might be losing its touch. * Scooby: Uh-uh. * (Scooby digs out an entire suitcase, clothes fly all over the place, even a pair of boxers fly to Shaggy. Eventually, Scooby uncovers a round of cheese) * Shaggy: Pretty sneaky, but they can't fool your nose. * Scooby: That's right. * Shaggy: Like, no one brings contraband food into our country with us on the job. * Scooby: Yes. * Shaggy: Like, let's go check it in, Scoob. * (Shaggy and Scooby enter the airport's custom storage room, where they keep all the contraband food in place. As they enter, they are astounded as they are surrounded by various fruits, meats and cheeses. Shaggy laughs hysterically) * Shaggy: Like, is this the jackpot of jobs or what?! * Scooby: He-he-he-he-he! Yes! * (On the other side of town, Velma owns a bookstore called "Dinkley's Mystery Book Store". However, Velma isn't too enthusiast with her job. Right now, she is on the phone with the customer) * Daphne: Oh, uh-huh. Yes, we do carry the Hair-Raisers series. Version #1, the Vampire Village. Check. Version #2, the Creepy Clown Town. Double check. Version #3, Menace at Mummy Manor. Triple check. Yes, I'll hold them until Tuesday. Two weeks from Tuesday? Oh, yes, that's fine. Farewell. * (Daphne hangs up the phone and places it on top of a huge stack of books. She carries them heavily towards her desk. She watches Daphne on the little television, concluding her television appearance) * Velma: Solving mysteries was a lot more fun than selling them. * (Suddenly, the phone rings and she replies) * Velma: Mystery Book Shop. Freddie?! Jinkies! Sounds great! Count me in. * (Meanwhile, back at the airport, the boss enters the custom storage room, only to find Scooby and Shaggy at the corner of the room, being all fat from eating the food) * Shaggy: Like, hi, boss! * Shaggy and Scooby's Boss: You-you-you ate all the contraband! * (Scooby burps) * Scooby: Excuse me. He-he-he-he-he! * Shaggy: Like, untrue, boss. We didn't eat it all. There's yet a couple of Gorgonzolas left. Help yourself. * Shaggy and Scooby's Boss: You're a couple of Gorgonzolas! You're fired! * (He leaves the room by locking the door shut) * Shaggy: Sheesh! Like, what a grouch. Looks like we're unemployed again, pal. * Scooby: Yes, unemployed. * (He eventually starts to weep and blows his nose with the handkerchief around his neck) * Shaggy: Like, take it easy, buddy. Something will turn up. Well, what if it's, like, the greatest gig ever. (He starts to weep) Like, well, what if we starve, turn to skin and bones? * (Scooby and Shaggy sob for a brief moment until the phone rings. They stop weeping as Shaggy replies) * Shaggy: Like, hello? Freddie! Zoinks! We just caught you on the tube! Busy? Nah! Scoob and I were just thinking of taking some time off. * Scooby: Yes, yes! * (A week later, Daphne is ready for her next trip. She awaits for Fred outside of her house. Fred eventually pulls up with the van with Daphne expressing a shrug. * Fred: I'm sorry I'm late, Daph. The traffic was murdered. (He helps gather Daphne's luggage) Is, uh, this everything? * Daphne: Uh-huh. * Fred: Have the maps? * Daphne: Yes. * Fred: Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything? * Daphne: Fred, what is with you? Yes, I'm sure I'm sure. * Fred: Well, then... * (Fred opens the door as Shaggy, Velma and Scooby burst out, spraying confetti and blowing horns) * Velma and Shaggy: SURPRISE!! Happy birthday, Daphne! * Daphne: Gosh! It's great to see you all! I've been working so hard, I guess I forgot my own birthday. * Fred: I hope you don't mind, but I ask the gang to come along. * Daphne: Oh, Freddie, this is the best birthday present ever. It'll be just like old times. * Scooby: Yes! Old times. * (Scooby lovingly licks Fred and Daphne's faces) * Fred: Hey, easy, boy! It's great to see you as well, Scoob! * Velma: Speaking of old times, look what I've done for you, Scooby. Scooby Snaxs. * (Velma reaches for her backpack and takes out a box of Scooby Snaxs) * Scooby: Oh, boy. Oh, boy. Oh, boy. * (Shaggy joins in, begging like a dog) * Shaggy: Like, oh, boy. Oh, boy. Oh, boy. * Velma: Go ahead, guys! * (Shaggy walks towards a perfect position where the Scooby Snack will land. At the last moment, Scooby jumps in and eats it) * Shaggy: Hey, you! * Velma: I've been saving these Scooby Snacks for a long time. * (Scooby is chewing the last bit of Scooby Snack as he tastes the stale part. Shaggy grabs one and eats it) * Shaggy: Like, too long, Velma. They're stale. * Fred: Don't worry, guys. We're going to New Orleans for our first segments, Haunts of Louisiana. * Daphne: And New Orleans has some of the best food in the world.